Ben Hur/31
Kategoria:Ben Hur Podróżny, zwiedzający dzisiaj Ziemię Świętą, a chcący zobaczyć tak zwane "Królewskie groby", zdąża łożyskiem Cedronu lub zakrętami Gehonu i Hinonu aż do starego źródła Enrogel. Tutaj zazwyczaj pokrzepia się kubkiem świeżej wody i odpoczywa. Wzrok jego spocznie na wielkich nieobrobionych głazach. otaczających studnię; spojrzy do jej wnętrza, aby zobaczyć, czy głęboka, uśmiechnie się z prymitywnego sposobu czerpania wody i da z litości jałmużnę obdartemu biedakowi, który tu siedzi na straży. Bardziej od tych szczegółów zajmie go jednak wspaniały widok, co się przed oczami jego roztacza, bo oto ma przed sobą góry Moria i Sion, ciągnące się ku północy, a na ich końcach Omfal i stare miasto Dawida. W oddali spostrzeże po prawej stronie górę "Zgryzoty", a po lewej wzgórze "Dobrej rady"; na obu znajdują się cenne pamiątki wielkiej wagi dla pisarzy i badaczy starożytności. U ich stóp znajduje się dolina zasiana grobami - było to cmentarzysko dla żydowskich mieszkańców Jerozolimy. W pochylonych nad doliną skałach znajdują się grobowce i jaskinie - częściowo naturalne, częściowo wykute ręką ludzką. W czasach Chrystusowych zajmowali je trędowaci, którzy tutaj tworzyli niejako osobną gminę. Żyli tu zupełnie odłączeni od świata. W dwa dni po opisanych w poprzednim rozdziale wypadkach przyszła Amra do źródła Enrogel i usiadła na leżących w pobliżu kamieniach. Ktokolwiek ją ujrzał, wziąłby ją za ulubioną służebnicę jakiejś zamożnej rodziny. Przyniosła z sobą dzban do wody i kosz nakryty białym jak śnieg obrusem. Złożywszy przedmioty obok siebie na ziemi, rozwiązała zawój tak. że spadł jej na ramiona; złożyła ręce na kolanach i patrzyła w stronę, gdzie wzgórze pochyla się ku "roli garncarzowej", zwanej później Haceldama. Był to bardzo wczesny poranek, Amra pierwsza była u źródła, niebawem zjawił się także człowiek z liną i bukłakiem. Pozdrowiwszy małą, zgrzybiałą niewiastę, rozplatał przyniesioną linę, przytwierdził bukłak i oczekiwał gości. Kto chciał, mógł sam zaczerpnąć wody, ale czynność ta była właściwie jego zawodem i chętnie napełniał największe dzbany, jakie tylko udźwignąć mogła kobieta, za cenę jednej gery. Amra siedziała w milczeniu, człowiek zaś widząc dzban, zapytał, czy ma go napełnić wodą. "Nie teraz", odparła krótko i pogrążyła się w zadumie, a przybyły nie zwracał już na nią uwagi. Zaledwie jutrzenka ozłociła niebo nad Oliwetem, poczęli się schodzić goście i miał już komu posługiwać. Amra przez cały ten czas patrzyła na wzgórza w milczeniu; słońce już wysoko stało na widnokręgu, a ona czekała ciągle; widocznie przyszła tu w celu nie trudnym do odgadnięcia. Zwyczajem jej było wychodzić na targ o zmroku, odkąd sama, potajemnie, zamieszkiwała pałac swych panów. Niepostrzeżenie wślizgiwała się między sklepy Tyropeum lub do pobliskich Rybiej Bramy kramów; spiesznie zwykle załatwiała zakup mięsa i jarzyn, i powracała do swej kryjówki. Im większa była jej radość z powrotu Ben-Hura pod dach rodzinnego domu, tym boleśniej czuła nieświadomość o losie jego matki i Tirzy i tym serdeczniej pragnęła ulżyć jego cierpieniu. Jej przywiązany wychowanek namawiał ją do opuszczenia samotnego mieszkania; ona, przeciwnie, pragnęła, aby on zajął napowrót swą dawną, znaną nam komnatę; sama zaś za żadną cenę nie opuściłaby tych drogich murów. Młodzieniec musiał się pogodzić z jej wolą, lecz lękając się prześladowań, poprzestał na obietnicy, że będzie ją często odwiedzał. Postanowił przychodzić i odchodzić w nocy. Gdy tak rzeczy stanęły, poczciwa wierna sługa wysilała całą swą gospodarską zdolność, ażeby dogodzić swemu ulubieńcowi. Nie pamiętała wcale, że jej wychowanek, to nie dziecko, ale mąż wiekiem, a bardziej przebytymi dojrzały kolejami i sądziła, że Juda ma jeszcze te same chłopięce upodobania, które zadowalały go w dzieciństwie i jednały jej przywiązanie i pieszczoty, postanowiła więc zrobić zapas słodyczy, by je miała pod ręką, gdy przybędzie. Już w myśli cieszyła się, że zadowoli kochanego chłopca i zaraz następnego wieczoru, jeszcze rychlej niż zwykle, pospieszyła po zakupy do Rybiej Bramy. Właśnie zajęta była poszukiwaniem najlepszego miodu, gdy o jej uszy obiło się nazwisko jej państwa. Przystanęła i usłyszała opowiadanie jednego z tych ludzi, którzy trzymali pochodnie przed komendantem fortecy Antonia, gdy w celi VI odmurowali rodzinę Ben-Hura. Człowiek ten opowiadał dokładnie, nie opuścił najmniejszego szczegółu i zapamiętał słowa wdowy i jej nazwisko. Próżno powtarzać, z jakim uczuciem i żalem słuchała opowiadania Amra. Całe to zdarzenie wydało jej się niby straszny sen, a jednak było prawdziwe. Spiesznie załatwiła sprawunki i powróciła do domu. Z razu nie posiadała się z radości, że będzie mogła podzielić się z wychowankiem swoim tak radosną nowiną. Przeglądała zapasy koszyka, to śmiejąc się, to płacząc; nagle zatrzymała się i zamyśliła. Mam mu powiedzieć, że matka i siostra trędowate? Zrobić to. znaczy to samo, co go zabić, bo nic nie wstrzyma syna w jego powinności. Już widzi biedna, przywiązana kobieta, jak opuściwszy miasto, dąży przez wzgórze "Dobrej rady" i szuka matki i siostry po wszystkich jamach, pieczarach i grobach - dalej... ach, dalej widzi go już zarażonym i los Judy będzie równy ich losowi. Na myśl tę załamała ręce i pytała sama siebie, co począć. Czerpała natchnienie nie w mądrości, ale w przywiązaniu swego serca i doszła do właściwego rozstrzygnięcia wątpliwych myśli. Wiedziała, że trędowaci co rano wychodzą ze swych kryjówek do źródła Enrogel po wodę na cały dzień. Przynoszą dzbany, stawiają je na ziemi i czekają w oddaleniu, aż je kto napełni. Jej pani i Tirza przyjdą tam niewątpliwie, bo prawo jest nieubłagane, a trędowaty bogaty nie różni się niczym od trędowatego ubogiego. W tej pewności, że głód i pragnienie przywiodą je do źródła, spodziewała się je ujrzeć i poznać, a może one ją poznają. W tym postanowieniu znalazła uspokojenie, Ben-Hurowi zaś nic nie rzekła o odkryciu jakie uczyniła. Wkrótce nadszedł Ben-Hur i spędzili wieczór na poufnej rozmowie: mówił jej, że nazajutrz spodziewa się przybycia Mallucha, po czym zaraz rozpoczną poszukiwania; tymczasem zaś pragnie zwiedzić święte miejsca w okolicy. Łatwo pojąć, jak bardzo ciążyła starej kobiecie tajemnica, zachowała ją jednak w swym sercu. Zaraz po odejściu Ben-Hura, tegoż wieczora, wzięła się do roboty i przygotowania różnych przysmaków do jedzenia; zbytecznym mówić, że dołożyła wszelkich starań, by zadowolić te, którym służyła. Skoro noc miała się ku końcowi, wypakowała swój kosz zapasami, wzięła dzban i udała się. minąwszy Bramę Rybną, którą właśnie otworzono, drogą do Enrogel. Wkrótce po wschodzie słońca cisnęły się tłumy ludu po wodę do studni; wielu śpieszyło się, aby jeszcze przed południem móc wrócić do miasta. Zanurzano też po pół tuzina dzbanów równocześnie, z tym większym pośpiechem, że mieszkańcy naprzeciwległych wzgórz zaczęli się ruszać około swych jam i pieczar jakby widma koło grobów. Coraz to więcej ich przybywało i Amra widziała już całe gromady, wśród których było dużo dzieci i młodzieży. Mnóstwo ich wychodziło z grobów; kobiety niosły dzbany na ramionach, starcy opierali się na laskach i kulach, często jedni prowadzili drugich, a nie rzadko można było widzieć takich, co nieśli na noszach najbardziej chorobą zmarnowanych, którzy już do ludzkich istot nie byli podobni. Tak i w tym społeczeństwie najstraszliwszej nędzy rodziła się miłość, otaczająca cierpienie ciepłymi promieniami. Nędzę tych nieszczęśliwych łagodziło wzajemne przywiązanie. Siedząc u studni śledziła Amra bacznym okiem ten korowód strasznych widm. Z obawy niedopatrzenia swoich, prawie się nie ruszała, a często zdawało się jej, że je spostrzega. Nie wątpiła, że one są między mieszkańcami tych wzgórz i że przyjdą, skoro wszyscy już obsłużeni będą. Całkiem nisko, prawie poniżej wzgórza, była pieczara, która już nieraz zwróciła uwagę Amry swoim otworem, bo blisko niego leżał ogromny kamień. Słońce oświecało ją w czasie najgorętszych godzin dnia, musiała więc być niezamieszkana. A jednak ku swemu zdziwieniu ujrzała wychodzące stamtąd dwie kobiety wzajemnie się podtrzymujące. Gdy tak patrzyła, zdało się jej, że zadrżały na widok wstrętnego zgromadzenie, do którego niestety same należały. Widok ten był więc dla nich widocznie nowy, nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, a jednak serce poczciwej Amry poczęło bić tętnem przyspieszonym. Dwie kobiety przystanęły chwilę u kamienia, potem z wolna, spokojnie, ale nie bez obawy skierowały się ku źródłu, skąd ozwało się kilka ostrzegających głosów, na co one nie zdawały się zważać. Człowiek, strzegący źródła, podniósł kamień, aby je postraszyć. Zgromadzeni u studni, a nawet i trędowaci sami, wołali: precz nieczyste! Nie ważcie się zbliżać, nieczyste! Oczywiście - myślała Amra - to jakieś, co nie znają zwyczajów trędowatych. Wstała i poszła ku nim, niosąc kosz i dzban. Hałas u źródła ustał, a w zamian ktoś, śmiejąc się, rzekł: - Jaka głupia, któż takie dobre pożywienie daje umarłym? - I chciało się jej iść tak daleko!- rzekł inny- kazałbym im raczej przyjść do bram miasta po jałmużnę. Amra głucha była na te uwagi i szła za popędem swego serca. A jeśli się myliła! W miarę jak szła, wątpliwości rosły. Gdy nie więcej jak pięć metrów dzieliło ją od miejsca, na którym stały nieszczęśliwe, zatrzymała się. Toż to ma być jej ukochana pani, której rękę tak często wdzięcznymi okrywała pocałunkami? Jej pani, której szlachetną postać przechowywała w żywej pamięci! A to, toż ma być Tirza, którą piastowała, gdy była dziecięciem? Ona to być miała, owa śmiejąca się łagodna i śpiewająca Tirza! Ona, światło wielkiego domu, błogosławieństwo jej starości! To ona? Czyż to być mogą jej pani i jej ukochane dziecię! Czy to one? - Ależ to stare niewiasty! - rzekła do siebie. - Nie widziałam ich nigdy. I odwróciła się. - Amro!.. - rzekła jedna z trędowatych. Egipcjanka na te słowa upuściła dzban i drżąc cała, spojrzała na nie. - Kto mnie wołał? - spytała. - Amro!... Zdziwione oczy sługi spoczęły na twarzy mówiącej. - Kto wy jesteście? - krzyknęła, nie wierząc, aby to mogły być jej panie. - Jesteśmy te, których szukasz. Amra padła na kolana. - O moja pani, moja pani! Niech będzie pochwalonym Bóg twój. Bóg, którego moim uznałam, niech będzie pochwalonym za to, iż mnie tu przywiódł. Mówiąc te słowa, zbliżała się. czołgając na kolanach. - Stój, Amro! Nie zbliżaj się do nas - nieczyste, nieczyste! Ostrzeżenie wystarczyło, Amra padła na twarz, łkając tak głośno, że ludzie u źródła słyszeli ją. Nagle podniosła się, pytając: - O moja pani, a gdzie Tirza? - Tu jestem, Amro. Wyrazy te przypomniały Amrze jej obowiązki służby. Osuwając włosy, co jej na twarz spadały, poszła i odkryła kosz, mówiąc: - Oto chleb, i mięso. Chciała rozłożyć obrus na ziemi, ale pani rzekła: - Nie czyń tego, obrzuciliby cię kamieniami, którzy stoją u źródła, a nam odmówiliby wody. Zostaw kosz, a dzban napełnij wodą i przynieś go nam. Zapasy zabierzemy do jaskini. Na dziś oddałaś nam wielką przysługę. Śpiesz się. Ludzie, którzy patrzyli na to, co się stało, pomogli słudze napełnić dzban,bo litość nad jej boleścią wzruszyła ich serca. - Co to za jedne? - pytała jakaś kobieta. - Wyświadczyły mi niegdyś wiele dobrego - odparła Amra. Wziąwszy dzban na ramię, szła ku nim spiesznie i byłaby w zapomnieniu całkiem się zbliżyła, gdyby ją nie wstrzymał okrzyk: "Nieczyste, strzeż się!" Pozostawiła więc kosz i dzban, zatrzymując się opodal. - Dzięki ci, Amro! rzekła pani. - Jakże dobrą jesteś! - Powiedz, o pani, czy mogę co więcej dla was uczynić? - pytała Egipcjanka. Ręka matki spoczęła na dzbanie, a choć pragnienie dokuczało jej, przecież wstrzymała się, mówiąc: - Tak, wiem, że Juda wrócił w domowe progi. Przeszłej nocy widziałam go śpiącego na stopniach u bramy. Widziałam, gdyś go zbudziła. Amra załamała ręce. - Ty, pani moja, byłaś tam i zdołałaś nie dać się poznać? - Uczynić to. było to samo, co go zabić! Nigdy, o nigdy nie uścisnę go więcej! Nigdy nie dotknę ust jego! O Amro, Amro, wiem jak go miłujesz! - Tak - odparła kobieta i padłszy na kolana, wybuchnęła płaczem. - Dla niego oddałabym życie z rozkoszą. - Daj dowód tego, co mówisz. - Jestem na wszystko gotowa. - Nie waż się powiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy i że nas widziałaś; tego żądam - nic więcej. - Ależ on was szuka, przybył po to z daleka. - Niechaj nas nie znajdzie, o wielki Boże! Nie może się stać takim, jakimi my jesteśmy. Słuchaj, Amro. usłużysz nam co dzień, przynosząc tę odrobinę niezbędnego pożywienia. Zaprawdę - niedługo już, niedługo. Co rano i co wieczór przyjdziesz tu i... i... - głos drżał silną powstrzymywany wolą - i będziesz nam opowiadała o nim, o nas nie waż mu się wspominać. Słyszysz? - Jakże to będzie ciężko słuchać, gdy o was mówić będzie. Widzieć całą jego miłość i nie móc powiedzieć, że żyjecie! - Alboż będziesz mogła mu powiedzieć, że nam dobrze? Sługa spuściła głowę w milczeniu. - Widzisz sama, że nie, dlatego milcz. Teraz idź, a wróć wieczorem. Będziemy czekały na ciebie. Bądź zdrowa! - Ciężki wkładasz na mnie. pani, ciężar i nie wiem, czy go udźwignę - rzekła Amra i padła na twarz. - Czy nie ciężej ci byłoby ujrzeć go nieszczęśliwym jak my? - odparła matka, oddając Tirzy kosz. Przyjdź wieczorem! - I poszła ku pieczarze. Amra klęczała, pokąd nie znikły; po czym zamyślona poszła ku domowi. Wieczorem wróciła znowu, a odtąd co rano i wieczór przynosiła, co było najniezbędniejszego. Jaskinia, a raczej grobowiec, który obie kobiety zajmowały, był kamienny i opuszczony, jednak mniej smutny, niż cela więzienna, bo widziały przynajmniej słońce, niebo i gwiazdy.